


Don't Wander the Corridors at Night

by sapphic_phoenix



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Horror, star trek creepycore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_phoenix/pseuds/sapphic_phoenix
Summary: A warning for new crewmembers on starships





	Don't Wander the Corridors at Night

Don’t wander the corridors at night.

If you happen to be on the night shift, take someone with you when you need to go somewhere. Don’t wander the corridors alone at night.

Sometimes you’ll see an unfamiliar face on your way. Avoid eye contact if you can. If you do make eye contact, be polite. Smile and nod. But don’t stop to talk to them, or you may not arrive at where you’re meant to be.

Don’t wander the corridors at night. Sometimes you’ll see an all-too-familiar face at a work station, or in a shuttlecraft, or roaming the lower decks aimlessly. You can’t touch them, so don’t try. And don’t tell them that they died years ago.

Don’t wander the corridors alone. Sometimes the twists and turns will seem a little more endless than usual. This is to be expected. A starship picks up a lot more than just space dust along the way. Keep your head down and your feet moving. Don’t stop for anyone.

If you’re wandering the corridors alone at night and a door opens without anyone near, ignore it. Don’t approach it, and don’t enter it. You never know where you’ll end up.

If you’re roaming the corridors and hear extra footsteps, don’t turn around. It’s just your imagination. You won’t find anyone.

If you find yourself restless at night and feeling the need to wander, try a cup of herbal tea and the collected works of Surak instead.

Don’t wander the corridors at night.


End file.
